The Unexpected
by Saku69
Summary: The 10 years later Guardians finally arrived at their era. The battle between Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo destroyed half of the Vongola secret base. Tsuna, pissed off by his guardians action, put Hibari in the same office with Chrome as punishment.
1. First Day : Hibari Unexpected

_Due to my poor English, I decided to remake the story of Unexpected. I deleted the story yesterday because I thought it's kind of a mess. I hope you like this one better than the first one._

_I am sorry for some mistakes and grammatical errors._

_Disclaimer : I do not own KHR. If I do, Haru and Kyoko will not exist, and there will be more HibariChrome in the manga._

_The story is mine, but the characters belong to Amano-san._

**Unexpected Chapter 1**

_One by one, the guardians of the Vongola Family appeared through the shiny light. Even the brown haired girl, Sasagawa Kyoko, the black haired annoying girl, Haru Miura, and the sweet master of martial arts, I-Pin were there._

"_Welcome back, everyone." Shoichi Irie, the man who once their enemy greeted them and the rest of the family smiled with a tired expression on their faces. All of them except the three guardians._

_Gokudera Hayato, the silver haired storm guardian sniffed unpleasantly. Chrome Dokuro, the purple haired mist guardian just nodded and looked away. Hibari Kyoya, the raven haired cloud guardian, the man with no words, just walked past them._

"_How cold." Haru commented sharply. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Hibari's back. Gokudera tapped her shoulder softly and walked away. A blush crept up her face as she looked away. Kyoko and I-Pin chuckled lightly at the blushing Haru._

"_Ehm.." Chrome spoke above a whisper. She looked at Shoichi with a worry face. Shoichi looked at him and tilted his head a little. Chrome inhaled deeply and bit her bottom lip slightly._

"_What is it, Chrome-san?" the orange haired boy questioned her with a curious tone. Before Chrome could speak, she felt a hand cover her mouth. Chrome looked up and stared at the mismatched eyes. One of them was a dark and deep blue eye that reminds her of the night sky. One of them is a bloody red eye with a 'roku' or 'six' sign as the pupil. Chrome stunned unable to speak or move. The taller man smirked at her reaction._

"_Kufufu~ My sweet little Chrome, your reaction really amused me." He commented with a playful smirk of his that could make every girls kneel before him. Chrome blushed even deeper. Mukuro released her mouth and she stepped away from the pineapple haired illusionist._

"_M-mukuro-sama…" she bowed her head slightly and stared down at the tip of her boots. Mukuro laughed again. Just when he walked closer to his vessel, he sensed a deadly cold and dark aura came closer to him. Mukuro jumped back with a trident on his hand. He blocked his attacker weapon before it could hit his face._

"_Kufufu~ you just got back from a deep sleep and now you want to fight me in that condition? How amusing as usual, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro smirked at the raven haired male in front of him. He could sense his bloodlust in this range. Mukuro gave him another smirk before disappear into a fog. The now annoyed Hibari Kyoya landed smoothly on the metal ground with a soft 'thump'._

_Hibari looked around the room. He couldn't see a certain pineapple haired man in this room. He closed his eyes, concentrating. His minds suddenly stopped working as he tried to find the scent of the person he hated the most. Hibari turned around quickly, eyes wide opened and blocked Mukuro's trident._

_A smirk formed on the younger male lips as he shattered into sakura petals. Hibari's mood changed from worse to worst. The sakura petals slowly increased, a few trees showed up, and the bright room turned into a pitch black room._

"_Hahi? What is this?" Haru jumped and hugged the brown haired girl beside her. Kyoko started to panic. "O-onii-san, what is this?" she tried to search her dear brother. Ryohei quickly held her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, Kyoko. This won't last long. I guarantee you." Ryohei calmed his sister down. Even in the darkness, he could feel his brother nodded slowly._

_Ryohei left his hands from Kyoko's shoulder and tugged Yamamoto clothes, making him turned around. "What? Who are you?" he spoke with a hint of panic in his voice._

"_It's me. We need to stop them." Ryohei spoke with a loud voice. He could feel Yamamoto's body shaking as he laughed. "Haha, oh, so it's you, senpai. Let's stop them, then." Yamamoto pulled out his sword. But before he could do something, a wind flew past him as someone rushed into the battlefield. The scent of lavender filled his nose. "Chrome?" he whispered in shock. "Wait, Chrome!" but it was too late. The darkness consumed the pineapple haired female, the illusionist, and the cloud guardian._

_The thick darkness disappeared from the metallic room. Yamamoto looked around in panic, and then he spotted something unusually weird in the middle of the room. A large amount of shadows surrounded and merged into a big oval. The oval expanded until it covered the whole room._

"_Get out of here!" Ryohei shouted loudly. Shoichi, Basil, and Spanner went up the staircases, followed by Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo and the rest two guardians. Yamamoto turned his head around once again. He bit his bottom lip, hesitated. "Tch." Yamamoto pulled out his sword. He collected all of his energy and opened his box. Three short swords showed up. Yamamoto used the three small swords to fly near the thick shadows. Just before he could slice the shadow, there's a light peeked out of the darkness. Yamamoto gave all his strength into a deadly strike, as the light expanded and destroyed the shadow._

_The building exploded right after Ryohei and the others escape. The silver haired sun guardian turned his head on the building direction. He saw the rain guardian, flying with three small swords with blue flames, while his other hand holding a sword._

"_Yamamoto!" the sun guardian shouted as loud as he could. The short raven haired male didn't look at him. He stared with his mouth wide open down at the previously battle ground. Yamamoto flew down and searching for two illusionists and the cloud guardian. And then he found them._

_Chrome was standing between Mukuro and Hibari. Her bloody hands held the trident tightly, her eye showed no fear. She was blocking Hibari's tonfas. Hibari stared wide-eyes at the female illusionist. Mukuro, in the other hand, stared in disbelief at his vessel from the back._

_Before one of them could speak, the tenth boss of Vongola Family came. The adult Tsunayoshi Sawada rubbed his forehead slightly and sighed. He looked at the trio guardians who have destroyed their secret base._

"_The three of you. Come to my office. Now."_

_-x-_

Chrome Dokuro sipped the last brown liquid in her cup slowly. A few weeks have passed after that incident. She shifted uncomfortably on her chair. The presence of Hibari Kyoya in her office is something she couldn't take. The cloud guardian was awfully quiet. But it was not a comfortable peace she had expected it to be. It's very uncomfortable, as if the cloud guardian hated Chrome with all his might. Chrome decided to ignore him, but after a few weeks, the tension became unbearable.

The purple haired female stood up from her comfortable chair. She walked to the coffee table she bought in Italy and put her cup on the metal surface. Chrome went to the wooden door of her office. She walked pass the cloud guardian, who shifted his head slightly to stare at the female guardian for a long 5 seconds. As soon as she left her office, she sighed in relief.

Chrome walked along the long corridor of the half broken building. She walked aimlessly for a few minutes until she gets tired. The mist guardian adjusted her head 90 degrees to find that she had arrived at the rain guardian office. Chrome hesitated. Should she knock the door? But why would she? She has nothing to do with the rain guardian for a moment. So she decided to walk away.

The door of the rain guardian office swung open. Chrome could hear his laughter followed by the storm guardian growling and the boss sighing. Chrome turned her head around. Yamamoto noticed her presence and smiled adoringly at the mist guardian.

"Yo, Chrome." Chrome replied his smile and nodded. The storm guardian and the boss turned their heads around at the same time and nodded at her. She turned around and continued to walk. She heard Yamamoto excused himself and left his best friends behind. She heard his footsteps when he chased after her. Chrome turned her head around again to see the rain guardian.

"Can I come with you?" he asked with another smile. Chrome tilted her head a little at the rain guardian sudden question.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her again when she didn't reply him. Chrome shrugged slightly.

"Get some lunch, I think." The mist guardian replied in a flat and rather cold tone. 10 years had change Chrome Dokuro, from a shy girl into a female with no fear. The rain guardian nodded.

"I see. Why don't just ask the office boys? There are a lot of them here." He asked while humming a random song Chrome couldn't understand. The girl looked straight and just tilted her head to her side again.

"I don't feel very comfortable with a robot in m?" he asked with another smile. Chrome tilted her head a little at the rain guardian sudden question.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her again when she didn't reply him. Chrome shrugged slightly.

"Get some lunch, I think." The mist guardian replied in a flat and rather cold tone. 10 years had change Chrome Dokuro, from a shy girl into a female with no fear. The rain guardian nodded.

"I see. Why don't just ask the office boys? There are a lot of them here." He asked while humming a random song Chrome couldn't understand. The girl looked straight and just tilted her head to her side again.

"I don't feel very comfortable with a robot in my office." She stated matter-of-factly. Yamamoto laughed at her statement.

"C'mon. It's not that bad to have another person in your office, right?" Chrome chuckled lightly.

"Well, if it was you, I don't mind." She told him with a soft voice. Yamamoto tilted his head in a playful manner.

"Really?" he asked while raising one of his perfect eye brows. Chrome nodded and gave him one of her rare smiles.

"Well, but I don't think Tsuna will let that happen. He already said that you should feel responsible for what have you done, when it's actually Mukuro's fault. I'm sorry I couldn't help you at all, Chrome." Yamamoto apologized to her with a sad face. Chrome shook her head.

"No, it is my fault. It is not Mukuro-sama fault either." A sighed made her way escape her lips. Yamamoto smiled again.

"Well, you and Hibari's fault isn't it?" he patted her back slightly. The rest of the walk went smoothly comfortable. The rain guardian indeed is a very nice person. Chrome couldn't help but smile, even laugh along with him. Something she rarely does.

When they got back from lunch, Chrome went straight to her office after excused herself from Yamamoto. A soft smile appeared on her figure as she walked along the corridor that led to her office. When she opened the door, the cloud guardian was not there. She explored the office, but she couldn't find him. Chrome walked passed his desk to her own desk. Her paper works piled up on her table. She sighed before leaning down on her chair and took her silver pen out of her pocket.

The rest of the day went peaceful without the cloud man around. After finished half of the paper works, Chrome fell asleep on her desk. When she woke up, she smelt the scent of Hibari's perfume tickling her nose. Wait. Why she could smell his perfume on her?

Chrome woke up abruptly from the couch, making her head ache at the sudden movement. She looked at Hibari's desk. The raven haired cloud guardian was there, with his short sleeves white shirt. Chrome noticed something by staring at him. He unbuttoned his upper shirt, revealed his pretty well-built chest. He was wearing glasses, and there's a pen stuck between his pale lips. His raven hair hung messily around his head, while his black pearl eyes concentrating at the paper he was holding. Hibari leaned on his hand, and then looked at the female guardian. He simply stared at her, which made a shiver run down Chrome's spine. She looked away from the cloud guardian and realized that his black jacket was on top of her. The confused female guardian looked at the raven haired boy again. He simply closed his eyes and concentrating on his paper works again.

Chrome hated to admit it, but he looks hot in that outfit. She never saw him wearing any glasses, or even stuck something between those perfect lips of his. Chrome wondered how his lips taste like.

Of course, she had taste how Mukuro's lips before. His lips were cold, yet sweet and his kiss was full of passion. He was the first person that took her first kiss away from her. And she told no one about it, except for Mukuro and herself.

She got off the couch and went to Hibari's desk. Hibari didn't look up, ignored her completely. Chrome thought that she need to act nice. She walked around his desk beside his chair. He still didn't look up. Chrome put his jacket on his chair, and bent down to his ear.

"Grazie, Cloud Man." She whispered softly into his ear. Her voice sent a shiver down to Hibari's spine, but he said nothing. He tried to ignore her until she got back to her own desk.

"That was unexpected." Hibari muttered softly, loud enough for Chrome to hear it. Chrome smiled to herself and started writing on her paper works.

Reviews are highly accepted by this little girl named Saku. So please, review?


	2. Second Day : Tsuna Unexpected

A/N: Phew. I am glad that I received, at least 4 compliments, since there are only four reviews on the first chapter. Sigh… well, I dare to say that I wrote it seriously, so… that was my best and longest chapter so far… I couldn't update sooner because I was writing another fic for Durara called 'Twisted', IzayaNamie. And then, I still have my Truth or Dare fic, which I _must_ update soon… sigh… I hope I did well for this chapter, though…

Warning: There are some mistakes and grammatical errors I made in this story. My apology for being such an idiot, but English is not my main language, so it is kind of obvious if there are some mistakes. And also, I was half-asleep and I was in a rush, so I will fix this chapter later.

Words in italic are Mukuro and Chrome conversation inside her head, I repeat, words in italic are conversation between Mukuro and Chrome inside Chrome's head.

-x-

"Chrome, you have new clients." The brunette opened the door of Chrome's office and glanced inside the room. He saw his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, sleeping peacefully on the black leather couch. But his dear mist guardian was not there. Scared that he might wake the cloud guardian, Tsuna left the office as quietly as possible.

'Where could she be?' Tsuna drifted off. He didn't pay attention while walking in the long corridor of Vongola Main Base. That was then; he heard a soft chuckle from Yamamoto Takeshi's office. Tsuna turned his body around and stared at the rain guardian's door. Was it his imagination?

'Did I just hear Chrome _chuckling_?' Tsuna rubbed his head slightly. He sighed, and decided to take a quick look in his best friend office. Though, the possibilities of Chrome's presence in the rain guardian's office almost zero, he did it, anyway. Tsuna turned the silver door knob over. With a small 'click', the door swung open.

"Good morning, Yamamoto." He greeted his best friend and his rain guardian warmly. Yamamoto and Chrome turned their heads to see Tsuna, leaning against the door. Chrome nodded politely, while Yamamoto giving him a wide grin.

"Yo, Tsuna! Come, we have some interesting stories! Right, Chrome?" Yamamoto spoke with his usual cheerful and easy going tone. Chrome chuckled again, and smiled at her boss. Tsuna was amazed. He knew that the rain guardian was friendly, but never expected him to be _this_ friendly with the anti social Chrome. He shook his head politely and smiled at the guardians.

"I hope I can, but right now, we're pretty busy, Yamamoto. There's a client for Chrome. I'm really sorry about this." Tsuna sighed heavily. Yamamoto just laughed and glanced at Chrome. Chrome nodded at him and stood up.

"I understand. I'm sorry for making you and the client waiting, boss." She apologized with her flat and firm tone. Tsuna blinked twice. She stared at Chrome for a while.

'She already changed…' Tsuna thought, then shook his head.

"No, it is fine, Chrome. Sometimes, we need a break too. And it seems that you and Yamamoto are best friends now, huh?" Tsuna winked at Yamamoto, who once again laughed at his statement. Chrome smiled a little.

"Then, I'm leaving now, Rain Man. Sorry for disturbing you." She bowed slightly and left. Tsuna frowned a little. He looked at Yamamoto and asked.

"Rain Man?" Yamamoto shrugged.

"The only thing she couldn't change." Tsuna laughed along with Yamamoto.

Chrome walked silently to Vongola Main Base lobby on the first floor. A soft sigh escaped her mouth when she arrived in front of the lift. Suddenly, she could feel the presence of her 'Master' inside her head. Chrome focused her mind and listened to his voice.

_Mukuro-sama…_ Chrome called for his name for the first time in a while. She hasn't called him since the incident with Hibari, because she knew that her boss would call for him right away and put him in the same office with Hibari.

Chrome knew that it was a bad thing to do, so she took his place. But she still knew that Tsuna would get angry at her master, so she tried to talking with Mukuro when no one is around, even if their conversations were going inside her head.

_Kufufufu~_ Mukuro laughed with his usual weird laugh. He read her mind, once again. Chrome sighed heavily. This is the part she became uncomfortable with, when he read her mind. She heard Mukuro chuckled once again.

_Oya, oya? It seems that you have some kind of secret now, am I right?_ Mukuro talked with his usual politeness. Even so, Chrome knew, that each word that came from Mukuro's mouth were dangerous. Every time he spoke, all of his words were just one of his beautiful traps. He was, one of the most dangerous criminals after all.

_Depends._ She replied as careful as usual. Chrome had changed from an innocent weak girl into someone she never knew before. She thought that she looks like Hibari now, but she quickly dismissed it. She finally realized that she looks like a cold hearted assassin than a mafia.

_Oh~? Depends on what? _Chromecould feel that Mukuro was smirking inside her head. She couldn't fall for his trap now.

_You didn't read my mind, Mukuro-sama?_ Chrome asked flatly. Mukuro made an understanding noise.

_I see. I wonder if you hate me that much, Chrome. Do you?_ Mukuro asked, looked rather amused. Chrome smiled slightly.

_That depends on you, Mukuro-sama._ Mukuro chuckled softly.

_It seems that you've become an interesting girl, Chrome. I was looking forward to see you again. But now,_ Mukuro paused. Chrome could feel his smirk all over her head. She shivered slightly.

_I wanted to see you so badly. Kufufufu~_ Mukuro ended the conversations with his infamous laugh.

Chrome finally arrived at the main lobby. She explored the whole room with her violet eye and spotted a couple in front of the receptionist desk. She walked toward them and gave them her best smile.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro. I am Vongola Guardian of Mist, at your service." Chrome spoke as polite as she could. She already did this countless of times, and her speech never failed to take her clients attentions. The boy, who looked younger than her spoke nervously.

"There's an ancient book stolen from our Mansion, last Saturday… the thieves were professionals… they broke our security alarm and killed our guardians… can you help us?" he stared at Chrome with one of those puppy eyes. Chrome shifted uncomfortably under his stare. The woman, around 17 years old, with black and long wavy hair stepped forward.

"Please, we will reward you afterward… but please help us, Chrome-sama…" she begged with tearful eyes. Chrome sighed and took her note and a pen. She wrote down their problems and asked their personal information. The couple looked uncomfortable, but they answered her questions one by one. When the formalities done, Chrome looked at them and explained;

"I will do the job two days from now on. Because both of you lack of information, I will try to find out more about the thieves from Viper-sama. She might know something from the details you just gave me. If you gave me fake information, then it will be your fault. I will contact you later, Miss Ellenna and Mister Gerard."

Both of them nodded. Chrome watched as the black haired boy, Gerard left without a single word. Ellenna took her attentions and excused herself and Gerard. Chrome just nodded and went to the lift. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, once again.

"Clients?" the smelled of cigarette filled the small lift. Chrome shifted her gaze up to the storm guardian. He was smoking calmly inside the lift, looking straight ahead with his calm face. Chrome leaned on the wall slightly, too tired to stand firm.

"Don't collapse here. That baseball freak will kill me-if that even possible." He inhaled deeply, before realizing smoke through his lips. Chrome sighed and pressed her forehead against the cold metal.

"How's Haru-san?" she asked through her sleepy eye. She heard Gokudera 'tch-ed' and smiled softly. The lift door opened, and Gokudera left the tired Mist Guardian alone. Too tired to move, Chrome sighed and fell on the floor. She saw someone coming through her sleepy eye.

"How troublesome." She heard the man spoke with a cold and arrogant attitude. Chrome smiled to herself. She gathered all her strength and sat. The Cloud Guardian stared blankly at her. Chrome looked up and smiled faintly.

"I need some help." She whispered slightly. Hibari frowned in displeasure.

"Only herbivores need help." Hibari replied her coldly. Chrome chuckled slightly and drifted off to sleep. Hibari sighed slightly. He wrapped her arms around Chrome and took her to the office… their office, I mean.

When they passed Tsuna's office, the door was open. Tsuna was about going to get some lunch, since it was 3 and he didn't get any lunch from the Office Boy. Before he could step out of his office, Hibari walked passed him with Chrome on his arms. Hibari glanced slightly at Tsuna, and glared dangerously. Tsuna, mouth wide opened, almost fainted.

"T-that was unexpected…" Tsuna muttered, but loud enough for Hibari to hear it.

-x-

Once again, I'm sorry for some mistakes and grammatical errors. I was in a rush and half asleep when I wrote this. I need to finish my 'Truth or Dare' 6th chapter and my 'Twisted' 2nd chapter. So, it will take a pretty long time to update again. Please review. Because reviews are love.


End file.
